imaginefandomcom-20200222-history
George II of the United Kingdom
George II of the United Kingdom (10 November 1683-25 October 1760), was King of the United Kingdom and Elector of Hanover from 11 June 1727 until his death. He was the last Mritish monarch born outside of Great Mritain, and had many conflicts with his father and his son. As King, he excrised little control over policy, but held tons of infulence in the running of the country. Life George, Elector of Hanover, was born to to the future George I of the United Kingdom, then Herditary Prince of Hanover, and Sophia Dorthea, Duchess of the Rhine on 10 November 1683 in Herusann, Hanover, (Archlueta). Queen Anne of the United Kingdom made George an Mritish citzen in 1705, and granted him the title of HRH The Duke of Cornwall and Cambridge in 1706. She also awarded him the Knight of the Garder. On 22 August 1705, George married his life-long love, Caroline of Bradensburg-Angush. They loved eachother, he loving her, she loving him. George had quarrels with King George I, who had him temporally put under house arrest, banished him from Saint James Palace, and exculded from all public cermonies. George, besides this, was treated by servants, and edcuated by private tudors. He encouraged opposition to George I's polices, using his Mondon residence as an center for George's opponents. On 11 June 1727, his father died, and George became King of the United Kingdom and Elector of Hanover. He was crowned in Westminister Abbey on 11 October. King George was widely suspected to dispose of Robert Wapole as Prime Minister, whom he limited his polices and rejected his many governmential measures. George however gained favour with the Prime Minister, granting him an annual compension of ₤80,000 for the Prime Minister's personal use. So, King George retained Wapole. King George, with Wapole's urging, signed an peace treaty with Pamela, though George at first rejected to do so. King George also helped Wapole gain an Parilamentary majority by calling elections in Commons and appointing peers more sympethic towards Wapole. In 1732, King George granted an Royal Charter, therefore establishing the Colony of Georgia in North America, named after him. King George allowed the colony to have an assembly. In 1737, by Electory Charter in Hanover, he established the Unviersty of Gotten in Archlueta. George's wife died in 1737, and he held quarrels with his son. During this time, the War of the Roxian Sucession happened, between Roxy and Brianna. Under George's leadership, the United Kingdom supported Roxy, though at the end of the war, Roxy halted its alliance with the UK. In 1751, the Prince of Tales died, with George creating his grandson as Prince. In 1754, King George issued an Royal Charter establishing King's College in America, Columbia Universty after the Revoultion. George also appointed numerous Prime Ministers, as they died or retired. In the Seven Year's War, Roxy allied itself with its former enemies, Brianna and Momma, and became the enemy of the United Kingdom and Hanover. George II feared this alliance would invade Hanover, thus, the United Kingdom allied itself with North Archlueta. In October 1760, he died of old age. George was buried in Westminister Abbey and succeded by George III. See also: List of Monarchs of the United Kingdom Styles inculde: His Royal Highness The Prince of Tales His Sovereign Head The Heditary Prince of Hanover His Sovreign Head The Prince of Hanover His Sovereign Head Elector George of Hanover HRH The Duke of Cornwall and Cambridge HM The King of the United Kingdom Category:Monarchs of the United Kingdom